greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 31
"Greatest freak out ever 31" is a Greatest Freak Out Ever episode from season. In this episode, while dishonestly preparing for a day at the swap meet by taking random items from the house, Stephen attempts to find the key to the van that Jack threw in the snow. Characters *Jack Quire *Stephen Quire *Jennifer Quire *David Quire Synopsis For the past month when Stephen is selling his family stuff, he takes random items around the house to become prepared at the swap-meet. Stephen saw Jack filming and accused him of harassing him when he says "DUDE, that's freakin' harassment, man. THE FREAKIN' LICENSE PLATE!" and Jack doesn't even see a license plate. Jack tries to open the sniper rifles case he needs to stop putting it his hands on it but that's not his, that's probably David sniper rifles case, the other one that's Jennifer's bongo drums and Jack's unicycle. He'll get a twice as much money, when Jack says "You can't just sell your family s*** like that." He was video tapping with Stephen, because he selling his family stuff like that, and he has Jack shoes. The most recent episode is about Stephen going to sell random things in his house at a swap meet. Jack took the keys and acted like he didn't threw them, so Stephen went in the yard looking for them. Jack went inside with the keys, and locked Stephen out of the house. Jack was looking outside the window to see Stephen was digging the snow, you can hear when David says "Oh, you're getting out of the tram, squirrel boy." Stephen just had run off and the dog was barking. Trivia *Stephen dishonestly prepares for a day at the swap meet (probably flea market). Stephen is selling his family stuff David's sniper rifles case, Jennifer's bongo drums, and Jack's unicycle and his shoes and Stephen has his own apple cider. *Stephen was actually using the van, Jack tries to keep filming at him and harassing him to make more. If Stephen yelling says "THE FREAKIN' LICENSE PLATE!" If you watch the video, you can see it but he has no license plates. *Stephen's voice cracks when he says, "DUDE, STOP PUTTING IT YOUR HANDS ON IT, MAN, THAT'S NOT YOURS!" at the 'yours' part. This is odd, as Stephen was 21 at the time of this episode, so his voice shouldn't have been cracking anymore. *This is the only Episode that swap-meet is mentioned despite the fact that Stephen is going. Continuity *This is the 2nd time that Jack calls Stephen the squirrel boy while he's digging the snow, same as the "Greatest freak out ever aftermath". Errors *Jack didn't video tapping with Stephen takes random items around the house. *Jack took the keys in the van and he didn't throw the keys, he still has it. Stephen was looking the keys in the snow and he couldn't find it. *Almost at the end of the episode, a dog can be heard barking. It's unknown if this was Olive or Zoey. Videos Greatest freakout ever 31 (ORIGINAL VIDEO) Category:Episodes Category:Greatest Freakout Ever Category:Season Episodes Category:Shirtless Stephen Category:Jack calls Stephen the squirrel boy Category:Male Characters Category:Quire Family Category:Templates Category:Swearing Category:Characters Category:Series Category:Users Category:Minor Characters